Batman Renewed
by stu99
Summary: A new Bane has been created ,a demon has been taken from the Earth and a girl fused with a bird. Batman should stop them but where is Batman?
1. Bane's Beginning

"Muahahahahahaha! I have just created the formula for most powerful being ever," Dr Bane shouted maniacally even though no one was around to hear him. Dr Bane had found Dr Woodrue's lab deep in the South American rainforest. Dr Bane had just finished making Venom II, a million times more powerful than the original Venom Dr Woodrue had created. Dr Woodrue had left many things on the ground, a suit exactly the same as the original Bane's and most importantly, a small vial of Venom. Dr Bane's Venom II didn't affect intelligence, but it had one side effect, it only need to be injected once but top up injections would make the effect much more potent. He had one problem though, he need someone to try it on.

A teenager named Harris Isley, of about 15, was walking round a village deep in the South American jungle. His father was a doctor who was helping people in nearby villages and his mother was a scientist who disappeared about 5 years ago. As he was walking round, he heard a rustle in a nearby bush. Being an inquisitive boy, he looked towards where the sound came from and saw a thin, haggard man. The man told Harris that he would like to show him a new invention of his. Harris agreed and followed him into the jungle. On the way through the jungle, the man told Harris his name was Dr Bane. They came to an abandoned looking lab. As he entered, he walked passed a door, which had his mother's name on it, Dr Pamela Isley. "That's my mother's lab," he said to Dr Bane. Dr Bane didn't listen and took him through a door to what looked like an operating theatre. Dr Bane pulled out a large drill and drilled five holes into Harris' skull. Harris' screams echoed across the rainforest. Harris was told to lie face down on the table in the centre. Dr Bane laid down a suit next to him and put a strange mask on Harris' face. The mask covered his eyes but had eyeholes that would never go over his eyes, he thought. The mask had a strange smell. Harris had no idea what was about to happen to him.

Dr Bane pulled out a large tube filled with Venom II. He pushed the tube through the largest hole in Harris' head. Nothing happened at first but Harris felt very strange. Then Dr Bane noticed Harris' legs were growing huge muscles and turning a sickly green from the Venom II, but then it started to happen to his whole body making his a huge hulking mass of flesh.

Harris felt that his muscles had became huge and tried to take off the mask. The mask had fused with his face. Harris felt limp and weak from the transformation, so Dr Bane stuffed him into the Bane II suit. When Harris strength returned, he stood up and looked in the huge mirror on the wall. "Hello, Bane II," Dr Bane said slyly.

Harris knew he was no longer Harris but Bane II. An immense feeling of rage overcame him and he smashed the table that he had laid on and started destroying the lab. Dr Bane tried to stop him but had his back broken and died very soon after.

Bane II found a huge vat of Venom II and he jumped into it. The Venom II started reacting with him. His muscles became even huger, which ripped the suit he was wearing into shreds. When the vat of Venom II was empty, Bane II looked at the sides of the container and saw he was a horrific monster. He climbed out of the vat and looked for another suit. When he walked around when something caught his eye. It was a piece of newspaper. The headline was Batman stops Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. He read the article and saw that Poison Ivy was also Pamela Isley. He put the paper under his arm. It brought a shiver down his spine and he ran to get a suit again. He searched everywhere until he finally found where the suits were kept. He saw a huge one that he saw would fit him. He put it on and realised that five tubes came from the suit. He felt no pain as he put the tubes through the holes in his head and began to look for more Venom II for he needed to fill up his suit. He saw another large vat of Venom II in the corner. He put the tube from the bottom of the tank into his suit. His suit filled up rapidly, so he pulled the tube away from his suit and turned it off. He tried to find a phone but couldn't, so he left the laboratory and started for the nearest large city. It was easy for him even though it was 100 km away and through thick jungle.

As the city came into sight, he put on a gigantic trench coat and hat. As he walked along, he was given many strange looks until he finally found a phone. He hadn't talked since his transformation and his voice was deep and gravelly. It gave him a shock and he hung up instantly. He then tried again and this time he booked the soonest flight to Gotham City. The flight was in 3 hours.

Bane II rushed to the airport and got his ticket. Then he went into the male toilets and took off his trench coat and hat and went to the toilet. As he left the toilets, he forgot to put his disguise on. Screams rang around him. People fainted and fell to the floor. He rushed back inside and put on his disguise. There was a scene of chaos outside of the toilets and airport security was there. One guard walked up to him and asked him, "Did you see anyone strange walk out of the toilets?" Bane II shook his head and walked to the terminal and bought a Batman comic, The Vengeance Of Bane. It was about the original Bane. He started reading it and by the time he had finished the comic, it was time for the flight to board. He quickly made his way to the gate and boarded the aeroplane. The aeroplane was nearly empty and Bane II quickly found his seat. He ripped the in-flight magazine to shreds and took a quick swig of his Venom II. The plane took off and landed at Gotham City safely.

Bane II left the airport and started his quest to find Poison Ivy, otherwise known as Pamela Isley, his mother. Bane II spent weeks looking for his mother until he finally found an old newspaper in a rubbish bin, which revealed the secret. Arkham Asylum was where his mother was being kept. He knew Arkham Asylum was like a fortress. How do penetrate it another matter but with his newfound strength he could get through the walls, but he knew he wasn't a one-man army, he need support.

The city itself was a crime haven, so Bane II had no trouble rounding up an army of criminals and thugs. It was time for an assault on the fortress.

Bane II and his army reached the outer walls of the asylum and Bane II smashed the front gate and charged in with his army.

Bane II rushed through the asylum and found his mother's cell. It was with a man named Johnathon Crane. Bane II charged in and saw the two in combat. He shouted STOP and the two stopped fighting and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" Scarecrow inquired coldly. Poison Ivy tried to seduce Bane II, but Bane II said, "Mother, don't you recognise me?" "Harris, what happened to you?" "A man named Dr Bane took me and tried to transform me into the ultimate killing machine. He succeeded," said Bane II. "This cannot be tolerated. What happened to him?" Poison Ivy asked. "I killed him." "That is good. Now we must leave this place. You should come too, Scarecrow. It just wouldn't be right if you were left here." Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Bane II left Arkham Asylum.

Scarecrow and Poison Ivy showed Bane II around Gotham City. The tour ended at the abandoned subway tunnel entrance. Bane II smashed through the metal plating covering the entrance. Bane II blocked the tunnel and sealed the entrance. It would keep Batman out for a while, while they planned.

"I know we scare Bat-Nutcase out of his wits and get Bane II to smash his Bat-Brains out," said Scarecrow. "It seems a bit crude, you know Scarecrow," replied Poison Ivy. "I am not just a mindless machine, you know," Bane II added in, "I am a great mind, too. Here's the plan. Scarecrow, you create a distraction. Poison Ivy, you and I will kill the Batboy."

Scarecrow left the meeting and went back to his hideout. He was secretly plotting to kill Bane II and Poison Ivy.


	2. Michael's Transformation & Fusion

Michael Karlo was an average Parisian 14 year-old, but he knew a powerful secret, a secret that if revealed could destroy him. He had discovered an extremely secret society, La Transformation Du Pur Du Coeur or L.T.P.C. L.T.P.C. was a society intent of transforming the world into superhuman beings, but their experiments were extremely macabre and horrifying. Michael found out this because his father had been taken away and transformed into Ultimate Clayface by them. Michael knew L.T.P.C would come for him someday, but he never knew when, so he was on constant alert in case they took him, but he never suspected it would be tonight.

Michael got into bed and fell into a deep sleep. Little did he know, an L.T.P.C agent was hiding outside his bedroom window. The L.T.P.C agent snuck into his room and took Michael out of his room and into a waiting truck. The truck drove to a place far outside the reaches of Paris and drove into a deep forest, which in the centre was the L.T.P.C's secret hideout.

As Michael was being taken to the examination room, he woke up. The L.T.P.C agent immediately injected him with a tranquilliser. As the L.T.P.C agent took him into the examination room, he was laid down on a table and stripped him. Immediately, the examiner started taking notes. He measured Michael's height, weight and blood pressure and injected him with the anti-tranquilliser. Michael stirred and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked the examiner. The examiner didn't listen, he just radioed someone and told Michael to sit there and don't touch anything and the examiner left the room.

As Michael sat there, he saw a cupboard. He opened the cupboard and saw hundreds of vials of chemicals. He didn't notice the examiner came in and the examiner kicked Michael into the chemicals. Nothing happened but the examiner rushed Michael into a room full of what looked like giant test tubes. The examiner opened one and threw Michael inside and slammed down a large green button. Michael knew at that he would never be Michael again. The tube was rapidly filling up with a greeny-blue liquid. Michael knew he would never escape it, so he just stood there. The liquid reached his mouth and Michael began to feel very confused and dizzy and he passed out.

When Michael woke up, he didn't know how long he'd been there. He opened his eyes and saw everything through the greeny-blue liquid. He looked at his hands and saw they were covered in a rippling white fur and they weren't hands anymore, they were paws. He was covered in fur everywhere. He was a snow-white dog monster. He thought that they wouldn't just do that and they had something much more sinister planned.

Outside the tube, two guards were talking. "Did you hear what they were going to do with him?" asked one. The other replied, "Something like fuse him with a pea-pod or demon or something like that." "Yuck! That can get really messy and we have to clean it up," said the first guard. Just then the examiner walked in taking a mindless demon in shackles to another tube. Michael saw the examiner put the demon in and pulled a heavy switch down. Michael felt himself disappear and the same happened to the demon. When Michael reappeared, he looked at himself. His fur was red and just as that happened, rage overcame him.

Michael obliterated the forest that surrounded the L.T.P.C's secret hideout with the force of a nuclear explosion. Michael himself wasn't hurt, but around him hundreds of dead bodies, all strewn across the ground. He stood over a metal plate and saw his reflection. Michael knew he would no longer call himself Michael but he was Demiceg now, Demon Of Energy. Michael heard a strange voice in his head telling him to go to Gotham City, so Michael decided to go by boat.

The port was very busy in Paris, so Michael snuck onto the boat easily and curled up in a corner and fell asleep. He was woken by screams and shouts; the boat was sinking. Quickly, Michael jumped off the side and realised in the air that he couldn't swim. Michael sunk like a stone and realised he could breathe normally and his fur wasn't getting wet. I must be in a force field of some kind, Michael thought.

The journey was relaxing and brief. One thing Michael noticed was that he was wearing a backpack; he must have had that put on in the tank. He opened it and found a loincloth, an empty syringe and a golden feather. The loincloth was way too big and all the other things seemed useless. Just as he thought that, the bubble started to rise and it popped when it hit the surface. Michael leapt out of the water and onto dry land. The golden feather started to glow and float in the air.

Bane II was on his morning walk when he saw a golden feather lying on the ground, which he picked up. As he kept walking, the feather started to float and glow. It seemed to point towards the abandoned docks, so he followed it.

Michael found himself surrounded by rusting ships and warehouses. He found some plates of rusting metal and made makeshift armour with them. One plate cut him, but it healed in a few seconds. His glowing feather seemed to point to a nearby warehouse. Michael followed it and entered through a door on the eastern side.

Bane II started running and saw the warehouse the feather pointed to. He entered through a door on the northern side and saw two other beings. One looked like a red demonic dog and the other looked like a half-human-half-eagle creature. Just then, the roof smashed open and Bane II, the dog creature and the bird person flew together and spinning extremely fast. Their bodies were now fused into a hugely powerful creature, its body was like Bane II's, it had fur from Michael and wings from the girl, but their minds were still separate. Bane II asked the girl what her name was. Tamara she replied. Just then they knew they had a new purpose.


End file.
